Vampires, Swordsmen, and Heroes Oh My!
by Sora No Shenshi
Summary: A story of Link and his three new friends. A Vampire, a knight with secrets, and a swordsman who is searching for his lost love. Rated T for language


**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. I am merely playing in it's massive sandbox of a world.**

Prologue  
>"Have you heard?" said one of the merchants to a customer.<br>"No what?"  
>"They say a vampire has been sighted in Hyrule! It's come to destroy us apparently."<br>"Interesting," said the customer as he bought his apple. "Thanks for the information." Solomon turned around and burst into a run, much faster than any normal human. He continues running until he reaches the woods where he quickly climbs a tree and begins to jump from branch to branch. After a little while, he chooses to settle down when he realizes something is following him. He quickly glances around and then once more breaks into a run. However He cannot lose the mysterious shadow that is catching up to him. Muscles burning, he runs faster but the shadow is right behind him. In a moment of panic, he pulls out his sword; Phoenix and slashes at the figure. This proved to be a big mistake. His sword is grabbed from his hands and thrown into a tree and he is tackled into the ground. Finally he is able to get a clear view of his assailant.  
>"<em>The fuck? Is that a chick<em>?" The figure was a girl with the palest of skin, as bright as the moon, and dark blood red eyes. "Who are you? Did the Order send you? I no longer have any interest with those vampire jerks!" the girl said.

"Vampires? The hell you talking about? I'm a human!" The girl took a good look at him and her face flushed. "So you are. Forgive me human. You merely run much faster then any human I've ever seen." She gets off of him. "If I may ask who are you?"

Solomon eyes her wearily. "Call me Solomon." He gets up and retrieves his sword. "So from what you said, you're a vampire? And what is YOUR name?"

The girl looks at him and responds, "My name is Amaterasu. And yes I am a vampire. Problem?"

Solomon smirks and says "Nah, I've met worse. So Rasu are you running away from the other vampires?"

Amaterasu's eye twitches. "Don't. Call. Me. RASU! And yes, I am currently… Trying to escape the company of the other vampires."

"Well You must be lonely! Don't worry Rasu! I'll keep you company! While I may not have shown it I am a pretty good fighter!"

Rasu laughs. "I see I can't stop you from calling me that. And please. I bet if we raced to Kakriko, you would barely be able to keep up!"

Solomon frowns. "Very well! I'll take that challenge! If I arrive to the village any more then thirty seconds after you, I'll stay away. If I beat you or make it within thirty seconds then I'll keep you company!"

Rasu nods, "Agreed." She gets into a running position. Solomon goes right next to her.

" Three… Two… One… GO!"

They both break into a run with Rasu at a steady lead of at least one hundred feet. Solomon smirks and begins to pump his legs faster catching up to Rasu. She looks at him, slight shock in her face but that quickly turns into a smile. The village is fifty feet away. At the village however…

A figure looks at the forest and notices two shadows running about to crash into him. However he is too slow to react and is knocked back.

"OWWW!" yelled Gilded. Rasu and Solomon stop and turn to the Gilded. Rasu runs over and tells the man, "We are so sorry! We didn't see you there! Could you ever forgive us…?" she says with a slight pout.

Gildeds face flushes, "Uh… Yeah. No problem. My name is Gilded by the way. Who are you guys?" Rasu points at Solomon.

"I'm Amaterasu and he is Solomon. Nice to meet you Gilded."

Solomon smiles and helps Gilded up. "Nice to meet you man! Are you a traveler?" Gilded nods, "Yes. In fact… Seems you two are also… May… May I join you?" Solomon breaks into a smile, "Of course man! Anytime! Nice sword by the way." Comments Solomon on the Gilded Sword which Gilded had on his belt. All of a sudden a villager runs out.

"HELP! DARKNUTS AT THE FRONT GATE!" All three of them turn around and notice a small army charge them. Solomon and Gilded grasp their swords and Rasu cocks an arrow into her bow.

Solomon smiles at the approaching army and says to his new friends, "Yknow guys, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"  
>TO BE CONTINUED…<p>

**Authors Note: Please forgive the... Crudeness of this chapter. This was when I had first began to write and it isn't very good. However I like the idea of the story and I would like to continue it. So, if you have made it this far please review. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. I will update as often as I can and please, starting next chapter, if there is anything, anything at all that I can improve on, please let me know. And don't worry... Link, Zelda and the rest will appear. Till next time!**


End file.
